Together Again
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: Gintoki ends up on a place where someone is targeting the older Kagura. Something bad happened after they got together.


Note: The timeline of this story was set in the Gintama Final Movie: Be forever Yorozuya. I chose this because the age gap will be closer, Gintoki remaining 24 or something and Kagura about 21 or 20.

Sorry, this story was a failed challenge… Sorry, Lexus Cl141

* * *

"Hm," a dark figure hummed as he read the written request given to him. "I need to kill a person wearing white clothes with light blue clouds on the edges. Eyes are half closed, and wears black boots. This would be fun~"

Little did he know there were two people sporting the said attire.

Light red eyes stared at dark blue ones. "This can't be happening," Kagura muttered and broke eye contact.

"He is right in front of you, Kagura," her black clad partner muttered as he adjusted his glasses.

"How can that be possible?" The female demanded coolly.

"Then who tries to cosplay our oh-so-lazy leader?" Sinpachi answered back.

Kagura stepped in front of the samurai and glared. Sparks started to fly as they undergo an all out glaring contest. They started arguing and almost brought out their weapons when… Pinch!

Sinpachi's eyes widened. Sadaharu, who was watching from the background growled. Kagura froze, staring into space.

"Ah, you are real," the red eyed male muttered. His dead fish eyes closed slowly as he sighed. "I thought this was just a dream." He turned around, placed his hands behind the back of his head and started walking away. 'Three, two, one…'

"Gin-chan!" Kagura yelled and tackled the white haired perm. She buried her head on his chest and begun shaking.

Sinpachi gave a small smile and sat next to his laying companions. He stared at his boss and his eyes softened. "Welcome back," he muttered.

Gin smirked. He didn't bother getting up or even pushing the red haired beauty off of him. Placing his right hand on the female's back he smiled to himself. 'I missed you too,' he thought and demanded explanations from Sinpachi since Kagura won't even lift her head.

The black clad samurai started explaining what happened to Edo and to the people in it. When the sky darkened because of the formation of cumulonimbus clouds, Sinpachi stood up and stared at the sky. "We better head for shelter," he muttered. "Kagura."

The female stood up and rubbed her swollen eyes. Her overgrown pet came and encircled her.

The white haired male smirked. "Miss me that much?" he asked.

The Yato nodded.

Before they could even step away from the battlefield, a group of cloaked figure appeared from nowhere. They encircled the three and brought out their own katana.

"What do you want?" Sinpachi asked coldly as he readied, tossing the wooden sword to its proper owner.

Gintoki watched as the two interacted. He felt something prick his neck and his vision slowly blurred. "Dammit," he cursed and knelt down, clutching his spinning head.

"Gin-chan, what's wrong?" she asked, closing her umbrella and headed to where her boss was.

The leader, the assassin, raised a brow. "There are two Kagura's?" he blurted out.

Standing up, the female glared at the leader. "I am the one and only Kagura, you prick. What did you do to Gin?" she demanded. Her eyes turned sharper and darker.

"Leader-san," one of the minions muttered. "What do we do? We did not take out the target in one shot."

Leader-san bit his lower lip and unsheathed his katana. "Everyone but me… CHARGE!"

Kagura, feeling rage run in her blood, dashed past her partner and attacked. "I waited for five fishing years to meet Gin-chan again! I will not let him go again!"

Sinpachi protected the white haired male when he heard what the Yato yelled. He smiled to himself as he dodged his opponent's attack. "Finally realizing she's in love with Gin," he commented.

Unknown to the two, Gintoki heard everything, even the glasses' musings. 'She's in love with me? ME?' he thought.

After the fight was over, every opponent of the Yorozuya has fallen, except for their leader. Gintoki was finally able to move. He smirked. "I never thought you two could be this strong," he commented and moved towards the female.

Kagura gave the perm a soft smile before toppling on her side. She had used all her energy to obliterate those who tried to hurt Gintoki. Before blackness totally consumed her consciousness, she heard the white haired samurai yell her name out of concern.

Gintoki dashed and placed her head on his lap. "Kagura! Hey, wake up!" he yelled as he shook her body and softly slapped her cheeks. When she did not respond, he buried his face between her neck and shoulder. "Kagura!"

"Idiot!" the black clad male snapped as he kicked Gin on the head. "She's not dead. She's just exhausted from battling!"

Sobbing, Gin looked up. "W-way to d-destroy the a-at-mos-phere, Megane," the white haired male muttered. "I was just acting." There was relief lacing his voice when he tried to salvage his pride. He got up and carried the female with him.

Sinpachi didn't bother stating any comebacks. He just motioned for Gin to follow and lead Sadaharu to their house.

Once there, the spectacled man instructed Gin to guard Kagura while he and the white fur ball go out and buy some food. Off course, the lazy ass agreed.

Gintoki set Kagura on her room and was about to leave when he noticed cuts and bruises on her body. He sighed and took the first aid kit, a basin of water and a clean cloth. He started wiping the mud, dried blood and other stuff on the female's exposed areas before applying bandages and ointments to sooth the pain.

Kagura struggled in her sleep and winced but never opened her eyes. She gave a satisfied sigh when it wall over.

Being the lazy ass he was; sleep was contagious. And since he is lazy, he just lay beside the red haired female and closed his eyes.

Night time came and Sinpachi was still not home. Gintoki woke up and watched the female beside him shiver from the cold. He removed his cloak and covered Kagura. He was in the process of standing up when a cloaked figure slammed the door open. It gazed at Gin then at Kagura.

"What do you want?" the white haired human demanded.

The cloaked figure pointed at the sleeping Kagura as a reply. It then unsheathed its katana and dashed towards its kill.

Gintoki, having fast reflexes, got in between the assassin and the Yato and took the blow. Coughing up blood, he grabbed the sword with his hands and kicked its owner.

The figure stumbled back and again stood up straight.

The white haired perm removed the sword from his body and glared. "I am not letting you lay a finger at my Kagura," he murmured.

"She is a monster. She must be destroyed," the figure replied.

Gintoki snorted. "She's a Yato," he replied.

"She killed most of the amantos here in Edo."

"I don't care. She is with me. Nobody is going to hurt her."

"So be it." Something glowed inside its cloak then glowing violet lines attacked Gin.

Gin dodged. He tried to slice the moving 'tentacles' but the sword broke upon contact with it. "Tch," the red eyed samurai spat and jumped away from the incoming violet things. He took a deep breath and dashed towards the standing figure. He nimbly dodged the 'tentacles' though some got in contact with his flesh, slicing it deeply. Gin ignored the screams of agony his body reverberated to his head. The only thing he was thinking of was how to protect the slumbering female.

Unknown to the two fighting figures, Kagura was already awake. She stared in horror at how the cloaked figure slice her precious Gin-chan. "I am the one that should be dead. Not Gin," she thought as tears brimmed on her eyes. She closed her eyes and inhaled. When she opened them, her cerulean blue eyes turned metallic blue. She slowly got up and somersaulted in front of Gin.

The white haired male was too late to parry Kagura's kick. He went flying into a wall. He slid down the wall and watch as Kagura stood before the cloaked figure.

"I am the one you want to kill. Stay away from Gin," she stated. She lifted her hand and mimicked her brother's fighting stance. "Come," she challenged.

The cloaked figure jumped back and let its tentacles do the hard work.

Gintoki watched as the red haired female got beaten to a pulp. His world turned was beginning to turn to black. He closed his eyes when he saw a figure stabbing the opponent in the heart. The last thing he felt was a hand intertwining with his.

"Gin."

"…"

"Gin."

"…"

"Gin."

The said male opened his eyes to stare at a black haired male. "Megane?" he croaked. He tried to sit up but Sinpachi stopped him.

"Don't," the spectacled male muttered and lightly pushed the injured Yorozuya leader back to his lying position.

"Where's Kagura?" Gin asked.

Sinpachi looked outside the window and lowered his head.

Dark red eyes widened. "No," he whispered. The black slad male did not answer. "No! Where is she?!" Gin demanded and suddenly sat up, ignoring his body's protests.

Biting his lower lip, Sinapachi brought out a hair ornament and handed it to Gin.

The white haired male stared at it before yanking the tubes off his body. He tried to get up but immediately collapsed. "Ka-Kagura," he called out. "Don't play games with me! I know you're outside!"

The spectacled male had to stop Gin from crawling out of the room. He called the nurses tried to talk to his companion to go easy. When the white haired male insisted on looking for the Yato, Sinapchi finally gave up. "She's dead, Gin!" he stated loudly. "She got stabbed on different parts of her body. A large hole was there where her heart was supposed to be. She died, Gin. I don't want to lose you too!" Tears were already flowing on his cheeks as he reported what he found when he came back from the market.

Gin froze from Sinpachi's first statement. As the younger one narrated what happened, his adrenaline rush finally deplated and he began to shake. He dropped to his knees and covered his face. "No."

"She wrote 'take care of Gin' with her own blood on the wall where we found you. We also found a kiss mark on your forehead."

"Kagura, I love you." It was already too late. When his feelings for her finally awakened, she was already gone, never to be seen nor heard ever again. "I love you, dammit. Why did you go?"

* * *

Author's note: Wow, I turned it into tragedy. Oh well, I know it was suckish and bad from the start… Sorry again Lexus Cl141

Please forgive me!


End file.
